Destiny: Odd Tales and Trails
by Changeling DJ
Summary: In the world after the Collapse many tales can be told. Here are few of them.
1. One - The Renegade

**Destiny: Odd Tales and Trails**

 **Disclaimer**

Destiny is an online-only multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by Bungie and published by Activision.

Most of the characters are mine with cameos from online friends

 **Intro**  
There are many weird stories one can find on there way to becoming... Legendary

 **The Renegade**

Mecca: I'm not sure whats more disturbing. You sitting on the corpse of a Fallen or you sitting on the corpse of a Fallen reading a book.

"I'm impressed this thing survived. Master Rahool will be pleased, even if this book makes little sense."

Mecca: Whatever you say.

Renegade: Well that's an unusual... seat.

 _I stand up._

"And you're an Exo."

Renegade: Right in one, Hunter.

Mecca: What brings you here?

Renegade: Same as you.

"Not sure about that. What's missing?"

Renegade & Mecca: Huh?

"He's not wearing a helmet. He's not a guardian."

Mecca: (Circles the exo) Another one?

Renegade: Another? Oh you mean her. Let's just say we're both mysterious Exos and leave it at that. "Fine by me."

Mecca: Are you sure?

"You worry to much, Little Light."

Mecca: Don't call me that.

 _This is the point where the sky darkens and a Fallen ketch appears._  
Mecca: We have a problem.

Renegade: Extraction team?

"You wish?"

 _The Fallen drop in a walker._

"Here we go. Wish the warlock was here. She has a better gun for this."

Renegade: Well lets see what your old Uncle Renegade has in his bag.

 _The Renegade pulls out a purple sparking, humming rocket launcher._

Renegade: I would hold on to something. Test firing of prototype heavy void rocket launcher in 3, 2...

 _I've had my share of rocket launchers but this thing. Thing is the operative word._

 _Rocket launchers should not sound like a fusion rifle._

 _I'm sure that shell had a wire attached to it_ _._

…

 _I've heard stories of Titans getting caught in their own flash grenade. There was a bright purple flash and I find myself flying. Oh great..._

Mecca: Guardian? Guardian!

"I had a dream. I wasn't being awoken by a small talking light."

Mecca: That's not funny.

"I know."

 _I sit up._

"Where's ..."

 _Right beside me stands the Renegade looking at the ruins of his rocket launcher._  
Renegade: Results of test firing prototype heavy void rocket launcher. Target Acquisition: Excellent. Explosive Yield: Exceeded all safety protocols. Results. Target destruction. Weapon damaged.

 _The other guardians in the near proximity show up._  
Renegade: And five to six disgruntled witnesses. (Sighs)

 _The Renegade hands me the ruined launcher._  
Renegade: Take this. I'll have to fine tune the designs.

 _The Renegade takes two steps away from me and transmats away. The other guardians make a few comments then leave._  
"Ghost?"  
Mecca: Yeah?

 _Holding up rocket launcher_

"Scan please."

 _Ghost scans the launcher. The sounds of more fallen on the approach makes us transmat back to my jumpship._  
"Well?"  
Mecca: Some parts to that gun I don't even recognize. Almost as odd as those two rifles you have.  
"You mean the Stranger's Rifle I have in storage and this black hive gun which I'm sure might be alive in some form or another."  
Mecca: Yes. Why do you carry that gun with you?  
"The freak out factor this gun has."  
Mecca: Okay.  
"I wish I could say it was the enemy who freak out. And I'm still not sure how Tib couldn't find one. I find one and the infernal thing starts multiplying. Then one visit to Eris. 'You might need this.' An orb. The gun ate it and turned into this. So yeah. I'll keep it."  
Mecca: That gun might be dark.  
"We've held darker things."  
Mecca: This is true.


	2. Two - Old Allies and New

**Old Allies and New**  
 _The Tower has many vendors. This one is one of my favorites._  
Banshee: Guardian.  
"Gunsmith."  
Banshee: What do you got for me today, Hunter?  
 _I drop the ruined rocket launcher on the table._  
Banshee: Whoa.  
"Tell me about it."  
Banshee: What hit it?  
"It blew itself up after it blew up a Fallen walker."  
Banshee: Ouch. I'll see what I can salvage.  
"No rush."

 _So I roam around. The Tower. Cosmodrome. The Moon. Venus. Mars. Mars... Sand. Gets into everything. Back at the Tower courtyard shaking sand out of this somewhat living helmet which I'm pretty sure just sneezed. Or was that me.  
_

 _Up from the Vanguard hallway comes three old comrades. Centuries ago those three might have been brothers. Now. There one of the most devastating fireteam you could encounter. Also one of the funniest.  
"_Hello Fellas" _  
_II Trio: Hey Change. _  
_Kodi: Where you back from? _  
"_ Mars." _  
_Crim: Have fun? _  
"_ I blew up my sparrow." _  
_Tib: Blew up? Timebreaker? _  
"_ Yep. That Cabal didn't know what hit him". _  
They laugh. I laugh. That incident was more luck than anything._

 __Mor: Hunter! _  
I know that voice. This will be fun. I stand up and put up my helmet.  
_ Mor: The cryptarch says you have info on engrams so hand it over. _  
The warlock puts his hand behind him. Trying to reach for his hand cannon. I've already got my knife out.  
"_You really want to do this with them."

 _I point at the trio._

"Standing right there." _  
The warlock looks at the trio._

 _When he looks at me he see me checking the blade of my knife.  
_ Mor: Damn it, man. When did you have knife out? _  
"_ Before you started trying to be threatening." _  
The warlock laughs  
_ Mor: Good to see you. _  
_ _We shake hands._ _  
"_ Finally out of the Archives?" _  
_Mor: Nope.

"Figures. Let me introduce you to my friends, Kodi, Crim and Tib."

 _ _The warlock bows like all Awoken do.__

"Guys. This is Mor. Your basic warlock. Studious."

Mor: And having the hardest time finding good weapons.

"You don't say."

Mor: I'm not even sure these "Exotics" exist.

 _ _Kodi looks towards Crim while Tib and I laugh.__

Kodi: Doesn't get out much does he.

Crim: Nope.

Mor: What

"Tib, show him one of your toys."

 _ _Tib grins and pulls out an red and white auto rifle. The word Suros is written across it.__

"Scan that with your ghost."

 _ _Mor brings out his ghost to scan the auto rifle.__

Mor: SUROS Regime? Impressive, but rare.

"Rare you say? Tib?"

 _ _Tib's grins even more...__

Mor: HE'S GOT TWO OF THEM!

 _Kodi and Crim laugh while I shake my head._

"You know my warlock teammate, right?"

 _Mor looks down and coughs._

"You know the big red gun she has?"

Mor: Yeah. She had it sitting on a table with a whole lot of notes and she was say "I'm not spending all my time... looking for..."

 _Mor stares at me._

"Yeah I know."

Mor: Does this have anything to do with Toland's Legacy?

Crim: Toland's Legacy? Is that?

Kodi: I think it is.

Mor: What?

 _I walk up to Tib and whisper one word. A minute later._

Mor: OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? HOW?

 _I shake my head_

"Tib and I are hunters. We tend to go places even you warlocks fear to tread. Sometimes we find nothing. Other times. Get out of the Archives and see what you can find."


	3. Three - Fish's run

**Fish's run.**

 _My titan friend Xeno and I are laughing at my warlock friend. Dangerous. Yes. Funny. Defiantly._

Lin: You should have seen what he did.

"You've seen titans do stuff like that before."

Lin: Tackle a Blade of Crota, not headbut a Blade of Crota.

Xeno: It was a good idea at the time. What about you and your hand cannon?

Lin: What about it?

Xeno: I counted, twice. At one point you pumped six bullets into that knight, while other times you was shooting five.

Lin: A magician never reveals her secrets.

"Haven't found the gun's sister yet?"

Lin: No I haven't. And on that note. Back to the Archives.

"You have a bed in there don't you?"

Lin: Most warlocks and cryptarchs do.

Xeno: What else doe she do besides research?

"You've been on patrol with her. You've seen what she does. You should have seen her after she came back from Venus. She was dissecting a Vex Head."

Xeno: Are all warlocks that...

"From legends I've heard. The good ones are mad researchers."

 _This is the point when Tib walks into the bar area._

Tib: Change? Some warlock's looking for you.

"Another one. See. I'm popular. Care to join Xeno?"

Xeno: I can before I head back out.

 _I follow Tib to two warlocks. One I don't know. Though with that weird colored armor I'm impressed I don't know him. The other..._

"Fish? If the next words out of your mouth is..."

 _Fish look up barely conscience and says "Vault of Glass."_

"Gah!"

 _Tib and Xeno look at me._

Xeno: You okay?  
"I am. Remember the guy I told you about Tib?"  
Tib: Yeah  
"There he is."  
Tib: Ouch.  
Xeno: What's the issue?  
"Fish keeps trying to raid the Vault."  
Xeno: He's not bright enough.  
 _The other warlock shrugs._  
Timelord: That's a nice way to say he doesn't have enough light.  
"So how well did he do this time?"  
Timelord: Almost to the Labyrinth.  
 _Tib_ _snickers. I grumble._  
Timelord: If I didn't know better the Vex are getting... weirder.  
Xeno: Weirder?  
Timelord: Oh yes. Fish as you call him tried to take on a Praetorian.  
Tib: By himself?  
"Most likely. Fish is one of the gutsiest warlocks I've encountered."  
Tib: But not the brightest.  
"Kinda a weird trade off for him. So what happen with the Praetorian?"  
Timelord: This is were it gets weird. Praetorians normally shoot you or hit you. This one picked him up and start slamming him into the ground, multiple times.  
 _A stunned silence._  
Timelord: It was kind of scary and amusing. Then I made it worse.  
 _Tib, Xeno_ _and I looked at each other and say the same thing, "You blew off it's head."_  
Timelord: I blew off it's head. I thought it would turn its attention to me after that.  
Tib: It didn't?  
Timelord: No. It dropped Fish and started jumping up and down on him.  
"Please tell me, you're exaggerating."  
Timelord: No. Ghost?  
 _His ghost appears with this weird wheezing whooshing sound._  
Timelord's Ghost: Yes?  
Timelord: You did record what happened at the Vault of Glass right?  
Timelord's Ghost: Which time?  
Timelord: Doing this guy's run. (Points at a sleeping Fish)  
Timelord's Ghost: I had to. The Vex was acting "out of character". Probably because of ...  
Timelord: That's enough of that.  
Timelord's Ghost: Okay. Okay. You can be such a grouch.  
Tib: What was with that ghost?  
Timelord: Nothing.  
Tib: It was female.  
Timelord: That's a longer story, and look at the time. So...  
"Before you run back to the Archives. How Fish do against the Templar?"  
 _This warlock stared at me stunned for a moment, recovered and said, "Badly. Really. REALLY, badly."_  
"The Oracles?"  
Timelord: Yes.  
"I hate those things."


	4. Four - Not Ment To Be Here

**_Not Ment_** ** _To Be Here._**  
This story starts off with an unlikely warlock waking up.  
D's Ghost: Guardian?  
D: What?  
D's Ghost: Eyes up, Guardian. We're not safe here. Head for that opening.  
She follows the disembodied voice. Not sure why she's following it. Seconds later she's running from something. She screams as one of the creatures lands in front of her. The creature dies instantly as a knife slams into his head.  
A strong arm helps the warlock to her feet. 

_"Steady, and breathe."_  
The young warlock looks up to see an armored man in a red cloak.  
D: What are you?  
"Hunter. We'll talk once we get you out of here."  
D: We?  
The young warlock sees two more armored people. One female wearing an armband wrapped in actual green flames. The other almost armored like a tank.  
Lin: Come, sister lets get you home. Here. Take this shotgun.  
 _I hold in a laugh as Lin_ _tosses the new warlock_ _a shotgun._  
D: I don't know how to use this thing.  
JX: Point the barrel at the Fallen and pull the trigger. Cause they'll be doing that to you. 

_We walk forward. I grab the somewhat shaking warlock to stop her._  
 _"Wait."_  
D's Ghost: Trip mines.  
 _Ahead of us is a path lined with red lasers._  
D: How do we...  
JX: Coming through.  
The titan charges forward. Several explosions later.  
JX: That tickled.  
Lin: There was an easier way.  
JX: But not as fun.  
D: He just...  
 _"Titans. They're like tanks with feet. No wait. Those are more annoying."_  
JX: Haha. 

_We near a portal to another room. The young warlock's HUD_ _lights up red._  
D: Are we in trouble?  
"No. They are. My turn."  
 _I walk pass the warlock. She sees the large coyote on the back of my cloak. She was pretty sure one of the eyes on the coyote winked at her. I charge into the room. First bunch fell to my grenade. The next bunch to my knife. The last..._  
 _The young warlock peeks in to see me blow a Fallen Vandal away with my golden gun. I scan the room as my golden gun powers down._  
D: What was that?  
 _"Fallen. They're more annoying than threatening."  
_ D: No your gun was... glowing.  
 _"Oh that's nothing. You should see me in real fight."  
_ JX: And they call me a showoff.  
Lin: Lets get my sister a jumpship so we can get her back to the tower.  
D: What?  
D's Ghost: You'll see. 

_We get out to an open field and there are lots of Fallen._  
 _"You ready to fight, little warlock?"_  
D: No.  
 _I look to the titan. We hear the ca-chunk of a heavy machine gun load. Our warlock has her Super Good Advice ready._  
Lin: This requires a woman's touch. Sister warlock. Fellas. Fall in line.  
 _We do cause when Super Good Advice comes out, its best to be on the sending end._  
D: That's  
 _"Overkill. I know. She could have easily used a hand cannon to kill them."_  
JX: You do have to admire the power of that gun.  
 _"Her precision needs works."_  
Lin: I'm standing in earshot. All down save the squad at the door and I'm empty.  
JX: I got this.  
The young warlock see the titan charge ahead. She sees the glowing shield in front of him take a few hits from the Fallen. The titan rockets into the air and comes down fist first in the mist of the Fallen hitting them with a blue lightning shock wave. The titan stands up, dust himself off, salutes and jesters towards the entry.  
JX: Ladies first.  
D: he just...  
Lin: We know.  
 _"He's done better. At least he didn't overshoot again."_  
JX: This coming from Mr. Dash and Slash.  
Lin: Chat in the tower.

A walk through some corridors.  
D's Ghost: There's the jumpship.  
JX: And the Fallen guarding it.  
 _"Here's your chance warlock."_ _  
_D: I don't know  
 _I shake my head._ _  
_ _"Lin, show her."_ _  
_Lin: this is what you can learn to do in time.

Lin walks forward with a purple glow flowing from her right hand. Lin floats into the air and hurls at once three projectiles. The projectiles hit the Fallen and vaporizes them all.  
D: that was ...  
 _"You're a warlock. Get some study and travel into you. You'll be doing that in no time."_ _  
_D: I...  
JX: Hey ghosts lets get her home.

A short trip later, we arrive at the Tower. At this point its all to much for the new warlock who promptly passes out.  
 _I have to laugh. "Have fun with this one, Lin."_


	5. Five - The Trouble With Shaders

_**The Trouble With Shaders**_

 _Change's POV_

Off time at the bar. Chatting with my favorite partner in crime, Phic.

Phic: Upside of you taking the Vanguard Dare, Cayde would be out more. Downside, would be you losing the dare. Commander Zavala would have us all exiled.

"Yeah. Only to call us back to on the next major threat."

Phic: True.

We look over to see our titan friends walk in. They salute then walk forward.

JX: Space Case.

"War Dog."

Phic gives me a quizzical look.

Mobi: Really? You and your nicknames.

JX: They are not that bad?

Mobi: You named my fireteam "The Bunny Squad".

I laugh only to get hit by Phic.

Phic: Quit encouraging your titan.

"Its a titan. Saying don't do it, encourages them."

Mobi: We are not that bad?

Phic stares at Mobi.

Mobi: Well?

JX: Not usually.

"So who likes to literally tackle things bigger than them?"  
Both titans look at each other and then away.  
Phic: See.  
I going to say something when the warlocks walked in. I get Phic to notice and hoped to the Traveler the titans don't see what I see. The warlocks bow.  
Mor: Hello all.  
Lin: What's with the questionable looks?  
JX: So when did you two do it and why wasn't we invited.  
Lin: What are you talking about.  
Mobi: I hate to agree with the big lug but yeah I'm kinda offended.  
Mor: Someone explain, now?  
Both Phic and I are trying not to laugh.  
"You two have been in the Archives too long?"  
Lin: You say that all the time.  
Phic: This time it's bad.  
Mor: What do you mean.  
JX: Maybe we should be happy not to have been invited.  
Mobi: Maybe the night didn't go as well as they wanted it to.  
Lin & Mor: What Are You Talking About?  
Okay I can hold this anymore.  
"Guys! Look at what your wearing."  
The warlocks look at themselves and then each other. They look each other over twice. On the second look is when Phic and I started laughing. That's when it dawns on them.

When it comes to guardian armor, most have a basic color. We can personalize it here and there. Case in point. My armor is the black and white of Dead Orbit. Phic's is this dark blue that sets off her hair nicely. The titans' armor are both copper. Now the warlocks. Lin's armor is kinda frilly. Its got this Hive inspired high collar. Mor's armor is kinda formal. The colors... Mor's is solid black. Lin's is solid white.  
Lin & Mor: You need to change. NOW!


End file.
